Reunited
by Darkestangel150
Summary: Arya is 16 and as feisty as ever. Her father tells her that they have a visitor coming and that they are of great importance. Who it is, Arya does not know. But when she finds out, a whole new story unfolds...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, here is another Gendry/Arya fanfic that I'm starting. Hope you like it. It's going to take place mainly at Winterfell. Basically it's going to be a completely different storyline but with some references to characters and where they are etc. For example Ned Stark is not dead but Arya was still taken from Kingslanding and taken to Harrenhal. After Jaqen H'ghar helped them escape, Arya returned to Winterfell. She is unaware of what has happened to Hotpie and Gendry and that Gendry is Robert Baratheon's bastard. Arya, in this story, is about 16. Sorry if this bit doesn't make sense, I hope it does in the story. If I get anything wrong, please let me know and as always, review and follow! X  
************************************************** ************************************************** ***

Arya dreamt of Harrenhal. The victims screams reverberated in her ears, ceaseless and painful. She tossed and turned under her furs, little moans escaped her as she continued to dream. Disturbing thoughts filled her head, memories of times long past. Suddenly she woke with a jolt, screaming loudly enough to bring the roof down. Arya blinked wildly and gazed around her. She placed a cold hand on her head to find it clammy and slightly sweaty. Her breath came back to her gradually, and slowly returned to its normal pace.

Rickon, Arya's youngest brother, burst through her oak door. "What's the matter?" He asked eagerly. He was still young, but taller than her. "Nothing, I just had a bad dream." She replied. He left her alone to change from her nightclothes, into something more 'ladylike' which to Arya was a tunic, breeches, boots and of course: Needle, her sword. After she was dressed, she braided her hair down her back in a long plait, her hair was still growing from where Yoren had cut it half a year ago. With a confident gait, Arya wandered down to the main hall where her family were breaking their fast. As she walked in, her father gave her a warm smile. Her mother, however, shook her head at Arya's attire, as she always did.

Arya seated herself next to Bran. "Morning, brother." She said happily. Bran didn't reply. She punched in the arm and said "I'm talking to you!" He looked at her and mumbled a morning, but that was it. He was probably upset that he wasn't allowed to ride yesterday, they couldn't spare the men to keep an eye on him. His brothers had been busy and Arya, well she was practicing her Braavosi water dance. Nobody would dare to try and stop her doing that. Arya had never let Bran's legs get in the way of how she saw him. He was still her brother, and deserved to be treated the same.

Arya watched as her father stood up from his table, most of the people inside had finished breaking their fast and exited the hall to get on with the work outside. He came over to her and motioned for her to follow him. She cautiously got up, no doubt she'd done something that her mother didn't approve of. "Morning Arya, I need to speak with you, somewhere private." He said calmly. His voice brooked no argument.  
"What have I done this time?" She asked. He walked infront of her and headed to the godswood. When he was by the heartree, he stopped. Her father turned to face her. "Arya, we have an important visitor arriving. I want you to treat them with the utmost respect, is that understood? I know what you're like with this fri...person. Most of all, I want you to look after them." She frowned at him but nodded.  
"Who is this guest and why are you telling me? It's not like I'd slaughter them or anything, well...if it was Joffrey then-" Ned cut her off.  
"It's not Joffrey, I can't tell you anymore and if I could then I would. Just promise me you won't say anything to your siblings about their arrival." Ned looked into Arya's eyes with a look of seriousness on his face. She may not know who this person is, but she would not go against her father or her word.

The morning after Arya's talk with her father, a guard cried out from the gate. The visitor had arrived on horseback. Arya was filled with anticipation as guards led the hooded figure into the courtyard. She saw her father wander over to the horse. Hushed whispers were passed between her father and the visitor. Quickly dismounting, the figure followed her father over to her and led them both into the hall. Arya threw suspicious glances towards the hooded figure. She was determined to at least get a glance of what they looked like, but all she could see was black. Her father told the guards that guarded the doors to make sure nobody entered the hall without his permission. Her father looked at Arya with an almost sympathetic look on his face. Almost. "Arya Stark, meet the heir to the  
Iron Throne." The figure removed their hood and a mane of thick black hair replaced it. Arya gasped loudly "Gendry..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, so here is chapter 2. Thank you for your lovely reviews and to all my new followers :) hope you enjoy it!  
************************************************** ************************************************** ***

Arya could not believe what she was seeing. He was here, in front of her. She was so stunned she had to rub her eyes a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Ned had faint smile playing on his lips. Arya, still dumbstruck, asked "Is it really you?" Gendry nodded. After all this time he couldn't even bring himself to talk to her. Stupid bull-headed boy! Apart from he wasn't a boy any longer. He had grown taller and more muscular. His eyes and hair were the same though. There was no change in them. Arya swallowed a lump in her throat that she had not realised was there. Ned, slightly awkwardly, said "I will leave you two to talk..." Though Arya will probably shout.

Gendry stared at the floor. Arya was stood across from him, arms folded protectively across herself. Her piercing grey eyes were boring into him, she needed to know what had happened. "So are you going to talk to me or stare at the floor? It's your choice." She asked fiercely. Gendry took a deep breath.  
"Arya, I mean m'lady, I can't...I don't...I'm not sure where to start, so much has happened and there is lots that I wish to tell you, but as I said, I don't know where to begin." He looked at her when he said this, but only briefly, his gaze had already been dropped when he'd finished.  
"Well, the beginning is always a good place...and don't call me m'lady!" She replied sarcastically. She could not help feeling slightly angry at Gendry, after all this time she had heard nothing of him and now he just turns up! Without a word!  
"Right, yes, umm...well, after we escaped Harrenhal...I err...went back to Kingslanding. I was hoping that I might be able to get my place back at my old masters forge. Turns out that was not going to happen. After a 5 years of or so of living on the streets, trying my hardest to make a living, I was taken to the Red Keep. Taken to the King. It was there that I was told everything. Jaimie and Cersei Lannister committed incest and I am King Roberts bastard. I have a better claim to the throne than Joffrey has. If the Lannisters found out about me, I'd be killed in my sleep. That was why I was sent here, Lord Stark is the only man that the King trusts. When the time comes, I will be legitimised and claim the Iron Throne, apparently..." He sighed after he said all that, and Arya stared at him like she was seeing him for the first time. She couldn't help herself, she walked up to him and threw her arms round his waist "Oh Gendry...I'm so, so, so sorry." After a moments hesitation, he placed his arms round her comfortingly.

Arya asked Gendry where he wished to sleep. She said that he would be most welcome in the castle, but he refused. He would feel more comfortable in the forge, if that was ok with Mikken. Arya nodded, she was sure it would be. For tonight at least. She escorted him to the forge. When they got there she bade him goodnight. "Goodnight, Gendry, and thank you." She turned to leave.  
"For what?" Gendry asked, slightly confused.  
"For coming back..." She smiled at him, turned and ran off in the night. Gendry, dazed, stood there like the stupid bull-headed boy he was.

A/N: Sorry this is a sort chapter guys. I just wanted to get all the important details in. Please review and stuff. Much love to you all. Saffie x P.S. please keep reading, also does anyone fancy making a cover, I'm awful at it. If you do please PM me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for all the new followers and reviews I'm getting. It means a lot. This chapter is going to be from Gendrys POV. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)  
************************************************** ************************************************** ***

Gendry woke up with the comforting heat of the forge around him. Mikken, Winterfell's smith, didn't mind Gendry sleeping there. His accommodation was modest compared to the castle but he felt more at home. The bed provided was much like the one he had in Kingslanding when he worked for Tobho Mott. Lazily, he threw back the blanket on his bed and pulled on his leather tunic. Next, he pulled on his breeches and a pair of boots and headed to the door of the forge. He stepped out into the open air, to find a small amount of snow falling lightly. He rubbed his cheeks to try and get some colour into them and felt stubble growing there, he hadn't had the chance to shave in days.

As he wandered around Winterfell, some people gave him suspicious glances and muttered things under their breath. Others stopped and bowed to him. "Your Grace." They would say. Gendry would just smile and nod. Eventually he came across the courtyard, he presumed the lads training were Arya's brothers. He lent against a wooden stake that was helping hold a building and watched the boys train. Suddenly, he heard a voice he knew all to well come from behind him.  
"Are you liking Winterfell?" Arya asked with a slightly judging tone. He couldn't say no as that would be lying, but the weather was hard, much like the people that came from the North.  
"Yes, m'lady." He said. Arya punched in the arm.  
"How many times, Gendry, do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" He smirked slightly and mumbled his apology.  
"Arya, why are people calling me 'Your Grace'?" He asked. Arya laughed and explained that her father had probably told them to 'respect the heir to the iron throne' and that as far as their concerned they think you are already king. Gendry just stared at Arya, bewildered.  
"C'mon, I want to show you something."

Arya led Gendry to the Godswood. As the trees covered them, Gendry didn't think he had seen anything more beautiful. It was lustrous, green and full of life. Arya sat laid down on the grass and let the snow fall lightly around her. Gendry wandered over to Arya and laid down next to her. "This is beautiful!" He exclaimed. Arya laughed, "I know!" He looked at her then, she had her eyes closed and small snowflakes were landing on her eyelashes. Suddenly she opened her eyes but Gendry was still staring at her. "Gendry, why are you looking at me funny?" She asked, her brow furrowed. He looked away then and a small blush crept up his neck. "Sorry, daydreaming." He replied, still not meeting her gaze. Arya sighed, and continued to lay on the grass. Taking in the fresh morning air that could only be found in the North.

As the middle of the day approached, they returned to the training courtyard. Gendry felt slightly awkward about milling around, gaining curious looks from villagers. "Gendry, come here and meet my brothers!" Arya called. He wandered over to her where she was surrounded by a group of boys. "This is Robb, he's the oldest of us. This is Jon, we look alike the most. This pain in the arse here, is Bran and my youngest brother Rickon." She pointed to the 4 boys in turn. All of them gave Gendry a polite smile and nod. Gendry looked at the one Arya had said was called Jon. She'd told him about this brother. He was a bastard like him. "Alright then." Said Robb. "Lets have a tournament." Arya and her brothers all cheered except for Bran. That was when Gendry noticed Bran's legs. He couldn't walk. "It's ok guys, I'll score." Bran said. They all nodded. Before Gendry was fully aware of what was happening, a wooden sword was thrust into his hands. "Right, lets do a last man standing. Who ever is the last person 'alive' wins!" Bran shouted! A flurry of swords blinded Gendry and laughter filled his ears. For once, he felt he didn't have any worries and knew he could just be himself.

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is a bit of a weird chapter, but it was fun to write. If you have got any good ideas, please let me know. Keep reviewing and stuff, thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long update, I know it's been a while. I've been so preoccupied with school and picking my options and stuff. Hope you guys enjoy this and please review! X

Gendry rubbed his arm and winced. Arya watched him intently as she devoured her bread, a smirk played on her lips."What's wrong with you?" She asked, fully aware of the problem."You hit me too hard, M'lady." Gendry replied, he might as well give her the satisfaction.  
She threw her head back in laughter and even Gendry chuckled. "You should never underestimate a water dancer, Your Grace! And don't call me M'lady." She replied seriously, jumping gracefully off her ledge she'd been seated on and placing her wooden sword back in the armoury.

After an hour or two of Arya driving him crazy with her ceaseless energy, Gendry began to tire. There was still so much of Winterfell to be seen, but Gendry hadn't rested properly in days. Every movement required more effort and he found it hard to concentrate. It didn't help that he was aware of the fact that he would soon have the fate of Westeros on his shoulders.

He explained to Arya that he needed to rest and she looked disappointed but understanding. They headed back to the Hall where food had been laid out, hoping Gendry may be less tiresome if he ate. It was evening so most of the village had gathered. The music was raucous and invigorating. It gave Gendry a new burst of energy to be round these Northerners and soon he found himself tearing into succulent meats and drinking ale. Before long he soon became slightly unaware of his actions.

Gendry and Arya were seated with her Father on the dais along with the rest of the Stark family. Gendry turned to Arya and looked at her bleary eyed. "You, M'lady, look very comely in your dress tonight!" He said to Arya, slightly slurred. "Stupid bull! I'm not even wearing a dress!" She replied, slightly aggravated. "You've had too much ale Gendry, go to bed." Arya said calmly.  
"No! I'm enjoying the celebration, leave me in peace. In fact, why don't you go upstairs and we can errr-ya know?" Gendry retorted, raising his eyebrows suggestively. That was when Arya slapped him.

Arya's POV

The entire hall turned at the sound of skin slapping skin and silenced. At this point for the first time in her life that Arya felt like a lady. She would not be spoken to as if she was some common whore. She was a Stark! She would of slapped anyone who had said that to her, she felt powerful. She turned towards her family. "Goodnight Father, Mother." Arya nodded and exited the hall, completely ignoring Gendry who was slumped in his chair, trying once more to stay awake. The silenced slowly ebbed away as it was replaced by music once more.

Arya returned to her room, furious. Stupid Bull! He was so drunk he probably wouldn't even be able to distinguish the forge from the stables. It was at times like these that she found him repulsing, how could a man who gets like that when he's drunk be King? Because he is a good man. Arya knew the answer to her question.

Arya undressed and clambered into her bed under the warm furs. She was so annoyed at Gendry that she found sleeping a difficulty. A slight comfort was that she knew Gendry would be sorry in the morning but she would show no forgiveness, she was a Stark and they were stubborn. When Arya did eventually fall asleep, she dreamt of Harrenhal.

A/N: hi guys, this is a bit if a weird chapter, I just wanted something to ease me back into the story and I thought this was ok. As always, please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Guys, it's been ages and I'm so sorry! I'm awful at updating...keep pestering me to do it. I end up procrastinating like a pro! Hope you enjoys this next chapter.

Arya awoke the next morning with a headache. She'd drunk a bit too much last night and hunger gnawed at her stomach. As she sat up her head spun a little and she groaned, placing a palm tenderly upon her forehead. She then pinched the bridge of her nose to try and squeeze the pain away. She quickly flung the furs off herself and gathered her clothing from the night before. Sleepily, she managed to get to the main hall. That was when she saw him and it all came flooding back...the crack in the air as skin hit skin. Her headache worsened. Well done Arya, she thought to herself, you've made that awkward for yourself. Her subconscious told her to forget the whole thing that occurred with Gendry the previous evening but the wolf in her told her that he'd been a complete arse! She wouldn't forgive him...not until she'd had her fun. She confidently sat down at the head table with her family and glared at Gendry over her food. He hadn't looked at her once, probably to ashamed to face me, she thought. To get his attention, she scooped her spoon into her thick brgathered brought it infront of her. She then placed her finger on the back of the spoon, aiming it at Gendry. Quickly, the broth flew through the air and landed straight in Gendry's hair. He paused while eating his food and nervously placed a hand to feel the unusual substance. He loomed at his hand to find a brown, sticky mess. Arya had to repress a giggle and instead shrieked "Rickon," He looked up at her, confused. "that was very bad of you!" Catelyn turned in her seat to see the commotion Arya was causing with her brother. "Arya, what has happened?" She asked.

"Mother, Rickon flicked broth at Gendry!" Arya replied.

"I did not!" Rickon shrieked back. Catelyn had neither the time nor patience to deal with them at the moment. She shook her head...

"Rickon, if I ever hear about you flicking food again, The Seven help me, you will regret it..." She cast him a cold glance. Rickon gulped. When Catelyn turned away Rickon shot daggers at Arya and she grinned mischievously back. Kill two birds with one stone, get your brother in trouble and annoy Gendry in the process...it couldn't get better.

Gendry POV

When Gendry had woken that morning, he'd felt a slight stinging sensation in his cheek. Tentatively, he reached up and touched it, he winced with pain. That's right, Arya had slapped him...well done for being a complete idiot Gendry. He'd got too drunk last night and insulted Arya infront of her people, he was suffering for it now. Along with a bruised cheek, he'd gained a headache and dented his pride by how he'd acted last night. He didn't feel like he could face anyone or anything. With a huge amount of effort he got himself up and dressed rather quickly for someone who was internally battling between a headache and the urge to throw the entire content of his stomach up. Clutching his head, he headed to the main hall. He made himself inconspicuous and managed to enter and find a seat without being noticed. The food that would normally make his stomach rumble, instead, made it turn over. Out of politeness, he reached for a bowl of broth and dived in.

When he'd entered the main hall, he had spotted Arya immediately. She took no notice of him whatsoever even when he had tried to make eye contact. In all honesty, Gendry didn't blame her. He played around with a bit of meat that he just couldn't bring himself to eat. Quite suddenly, he felt something wet land in his hair. Carefully, he reached up and felt something sticky and hot. He removed his hand to find broth. He looked around and thankfully no one had noticed. His eyes then fell upon Arya who appeared to be in an argument with her brother...until her mother joined in. Lady Catelyn had clearly said something about '...flicking food' to Rickon which caused him to be silenced. Rickon turned back to Arya and a grin ladened with mischief played on her lips. So she had flicked the food at me, Gendry thought. He supposed he deserved it. Well, revenge is sweet...and sticky and hot.

A/N: well, that's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I need you guys to keep me motivated to please review, it means a lot :) also, if you've got any cool ideas then drop me a pm and let me know. Xx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello guys, hopefully going to post more chapters more regularly! Yay! I'm going to write the chapters before I post them so they're ready. I apologise for the grammatical errors in the previous chapter, it's my iPad. It autocorrects words that are spelt right, I don't even know why. So I think it is kind of obvious what is going to happen in this chapter but anyway, I hope you enjoy. *SPOILER ALERT* don't read this bit of the A/N if you haven't read the books or seen series 3...I'm warning you! Ok, so can we just take a moment to think about Arya and Gendry in series 3. He leaves her! What...why? So many feels! I was crying and I knew it was coming. What did you guys think? I found it so emotional and I don't know why Gendry doesn't accept Arya's offer to work for Robb. He really is a stupid bull-headed boy! Series 3 has been the best so far, definitely!  
************************************************** ************************************************** ***

Arya knew Gendry felt bad for what he'd done and she had already forgiven him, but he didn't know that...she just wanted to annoy him a bit. After the encounter that morning in the hall, she decided to tend to her horse. Her saddle and reins were slung over her arm as she wandered into the stables, chewing some dried beef to sustain her. Her horse, Bram, whinnied as she came close and nuzzled her outstretched hand. "Morning, boy." He allowed her to saddle him without a fuss and the trotted out of the gates into the surrounding forest and into the Godswood. The light snowfall gave everything a silvery glow and a raven cawed nearby. She removed Bram's saddle and allowed him to roam freely and munch on the crunchy grass. Arya then took a blanket and some food from her saddle pouch and placed them on the ground to begin her picnic. That was when she noticed a body slumped on the ground not ten paces away. They'd almost been covered in snow so they had to of been there a while. Arya cautiously got to her feet and a shock of thick, black hair came into her vision. Stupid Bull! She padded over and knelt down close to Gendry. His eyes were shut so she presumed he was asleep. She touched his forehead, he was cold, very cold. She placed a hand in front of his mouth, he was breathing lightly. His lips had turned a purple-blue colour and his face had a similar blue hue to it. Arya couldn't afford to panic.

She called his name, close to his ear to see if he would wake. Soon after, his eyelids fluttered open and he looked at her. His lips shivered and formed the words  
"ss-s-s-so c-cold..."  
"Hush now." Arya replied soothingly. He closed his eyes again and that scared Arya. She placed an arm under his head and cradled it. With the other hand she brushed the snow from him. He shivered in her arms. She needed to get him warm, and fast. Gently she placed his head down and ran to gather her blanket. She wrapped it round him and cradled his head once more. She tried to rub some heat into him by rubbing her hands vigorously up and down his arms. She brought him into the sitting position so she could do the same to his back but he was like a rag doll and could not support his weight. "Gendry, wake up, we need to move you." She said into his ear. He gave no sign that he heard her and continued to shiver with his eyes closed. Arya bit her bottom lip in contemplation. Once again, she laid Gendry down and gathered her reins and saddle. She whistled to Bram and he trotted over. She would not saddle him this time but she didn't want to leave her beloved saddle behind. "We have to help Gendry, ok Bram?" He whinnied and snorted and hot air floated from his nostrils. Arya chanced a look at Gendry but his lips had turned more blue. She wasn't strong enough to lift Gendry onto Bram's back so she did the only thing she could think of. "Bram, I need you to kneel for me ok. There's a good lad." She knelt down herself and rubbed at the back of Bram's knees, all the while speaking to him in a soothing voice. "That's it Bram, c'mon." Cautiously, he knelt onto his knees, snorting to show his discomfort. "I know lad, you won't have to be like that for long." Arya ran to Gendry and placed her arms round his middle so his arms hung over hers. She dragged him as gently as she could in the limited time she had. Bram had followed her every move with his eyes and did not shy away when she brought Gendry next to him. He lay on his back so Arya rolled him sideways so he faced Bram. Next, she hefted his arm and leg onto Bram's side so the they hung over the other side. "You ready, Bram? C'mon boy stand up now, that's it." The horse steadily got up, growing accustomed to Gendry's weight. As Bram stood, Arya rolled Gendry fully onto Bram's back, careful not to push too much so Gendry didn't fall off the other side. He was slumped against Bram's neck and his head fell to one side and Arya quickly righted him, before he fell. She got Gendry's calloused hands and curled his slim fingers into Bram's mane. He was asleep or unconscious but he did not let go. Arya placed the reins over Bram's head so she could guide him back to Winterfell.

As she brought the horse along the road she couldn't help glancing at Gendry. She now felt awful for flicking him with the food and for ignoring him, for that's all she had done since the slapping incident. He could make her feel like this purely because he was vulnerable and she hated that. No matter how many times she told herself he would be fine and that the Maester could heal him, doubt and worry always crept inside her head.  
As Winterfell grew closer, Arya got more worried. Gendry hadn't stirred and she could no longer feel his breath against her hand. She would not let him die! He was stronger than this, he could make it. Guards opened the gate and Arya hurried Bram through. She got to the stables and ran to fetch someone to bring Gendry to the keep. Jon was the first person she saw. He saw her panicked expression immediately "Jon, please help me, it's Gendry!" Jon nodded and gestured for Arya to lead him. He hadn't seen her this worked up in years! She led him to the stables and he could see a body slumped on her horse. He ran over and carefully gathered Gendry in his arms. How is this going to look? He though to himself with a slight smirk, but this was a serious issue and Jon didn't want Gendry to die. Not today.

Arya led Jon to her room and told him to put Gendry in the bed. "I'll fetch Maester Luwin..." Jon said hurriedly and exited the room. Arya crawled onto the bed and laid her head on Gendrys chest. Thankfully there was a faint heartbeat. She sighed with relief. Maester Luwin entered and frowned when he saw Gendry. "He is in a bad way, he will need rest, food and warmth." Arya nodded and went to fetch more furs. When she returned, the Maester was trying to give Gendry some sort of medicine. He motioned for Arya to come over and told her to hold Gendrys mouth open. The medicine was a deep blue and had a honey-like consistence. Arya cocked an eyebrow at the Maester. "Incase of frostbite..." He replied in answer. "There is nothing more we can do at this time, except wait. It is likely that he will develop a fever and will be lucky to last the night. If he wakes, it will be more of a problem also if frostbite has set in as that will require the amputation of limbs, fingers... "  
He trailed off when he saw Arya's horrified expression. He gave a strained smile and patted her on the back as he exited. "I'm sorry my lady..." Arya nodded solemnly. That night, she kept vigil at Gendry's bedside.  
************************************************** ************************************************** ***

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading! I suppose it was kind of obvious what was going to happen in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Next chapter is going to be Gendry's POV and how he got to be in the snow in the first place. Hope you've been enjoying it so far, so please drop me a review! Also, I don't really know why I decided to call her horse Bram, I thought it just kinda sounded right. Also guys, a book recommendation here, it's got nothing to do with Game of Thrones but I've just finished it and it was awesome. It's called Raven: Blood Eye by Giles Kristian, go check it out! It's about vikings!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter. I'm going to be away for a few days so no updates until Tuesday I'm afraid so I thought I would treat you with two chapters today. As I said previously, it is going to be Gendry's POV and how he got in the snow so this the day before Arya finds him. I should probably of done it the other way around but oh well, its written now! I just thought i would let you know that I don't think this chapter is very good so I do apologise if it is going slow. Enjoy, if you can.  
************************************************** ************************************************** ***

After being flicked with food, Gendry returned to his chamber in Mikken's forge. He washed the broth, which was now more of a slime, from his hair and splashed his face with water. It was cool in the heat of the forge. It was obvious Arya was still annoyed at him for she had ignored him when he'd tried to speak to her. That made him feel worse because he really was sorry for what he had done. It was stupid, and he vowed to the seven that he would never get that drunk again...at least not in her presence. He wanted to make up with her but he didn't have the stomach for it, she would end up at shouting and he would cower under her wrath. He wasn't in the mood for being gawked at today either, so he decided that a walk would be a nice way to gather his thoughts. He didn't take anything with him, as he wasn't going to be out for long.

He left Mikken's forge and went into the forest, through the main gate. A heavy snow began to fall. As he walked, the great, hulking trees loomed above him. Small rabbits and foxes ran through the undergrowth and a wolf howled in the distance, which put Gendry on edge slightly. A quiet rustling followed Gendry which he wasn't alert enough to hear. Soon enough he came across the Godswood. It hadn't lost its beauty since the first time he had seen it. However, Gendry felt like he shouldn't be there, like he was intruding on something private. This was Arya's special place and she had chosen to share it with him, was it ok of him to come here on his own? He didn't know and he couldn't ponder it any longer as something big and heavy came across the back of his head. Everything went black and Gendry hit the ground with a thump.

Black. Black was the colour of darkness and that was all Gendry could see. His head ached and he was cold, extremely cold. He felt like he didn't have the energy to open his eyelids, or perhaps he physically couldn't, he wasn't sure. He tried to get up but achieved nothing more than a slight movement in his arm. All the while he shivered. Am I dying? He wandered to himself. It would be so much easier for me to rest here a while, he thought. To give up and let the darkness claim me. So that's what he did, slipping into unconsciousness. His mind raced with the dream of a wolf with grey eyes. Gendry laid there, unconscious, until a voice in his ear woke him. It sounded distant, like he was being called from far away. He couldn't open his eyes, he didn't want to. He was in too much pain and the prospect of dying here relatively peacefully was much more appealing than being woken and having to face reality. However, something about that voice triggered something in his head. A faint light shone through his eyelids, driving the darkness away. Blearily, he eyes opened his head spun. His senses heightened suddenly and everything felt 10 times worse. The cold was worse and his head ached as if his skull was being pushed through his skin. He looked up to see a pair of grey, wolf eyes looking down at him, they were very familiar and had an urgent look to them. His lips trembled as he tried to talk ""ss-s-s-so c-cold..." The voice said something again but he had already slipped back into the darkness.

Gendry felt the sensation of being dragged but he didn't care. Let them take me, he thought. I'm dead anyway. Occasionally, he thought he heard a voice but he couldn't understand what they were saying. His senses were bleary and all Gendry wanted to do was rest. He felt himself being raised up and carried somewhere, and after what felt like an eternity, being slipped into something a lot warmer. Something sticky and sweet trickled down his throat. It reminded him of the honey his mother used to make him swallow when he had a sore throat. Slowly, Gendry succumbed to the warmth and drifted off into a deep and very long sleep. What he didn't know was that wolf with the grey eyes stayed with him.

A/N: so that's that. No more updates till Tuesday but I will post multiple chapters when I come back, fingers crossed :) Hope you enjoyed and feel free to review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys, hope you're still enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter. So far I've got ideas for where I want this story to go so hopefully quick updates from now on. Yay! I don't really know how accurate this is with Gendry being ill and everything but I hope you enjoy. :)

Gendry had survived the night, with Maester Luwin's help, but he hadn't stirred in days and Arya felt sick with worry. His skin had returned to its tanned complexion but his fever still hadn't broken and a light film of sweat covered his skin. He shivered and shook but was boiling to the touch and Arya held a damp cloth to his forehead. Thankfully, the Maester could see no sign of frostbite which was lucky considering he'd been out there for the crone only knows how long. Arya refused to leave his bedside, she'd skipped meals and hadn't bathed, in case he woke. Every time, he groaned Arya had to swallow a lump rising in her throat, it brought back too many memories of Harenhal, of Gendry's screams as they tortured him. At the moment he didn't look like a king, he looked vulnerable and childlike as his dark hair hung in his eyes and Arya needed to protect him.

At noon, Sansa entered Arya's chamber. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of Gendry and no-doubt Arya's smell. "Mother wants you moved." Sansa said, looking at Arya with disdain.  
"Moved? Moved to where?" She replied.

"To the spare chambers, she said you are to bathe and dress appropriately for a lady and will be expecting you at supper tonight. She said that you have spent far too long up here with this boy and that it is not how you should behave in front of the people if Winterfell and that it brings shame on the Stark name to have such a rebellious child. She said if you do not do this, she will take Needle from you and have it melted down." Sansa replied with a slight smirk. Arya looked horrified and already had a hand placed on Needle protectively.

"She wouldn't do that, she wouldn't. Father wouldn't allow it! I don't care what she said, Gendry is my friend and heir to the Iron Throne in case mother forgot! I bet you're relishing telling me this, aren't you Sansa? Always were the pretty and perfect daughter that couldn't put a foot wrong. You don't understand Sansa, I can't leave Gendry here. You haven't seen what we've seen and it is a comfort knowing that I can help him. You can tell mother-"

"I'm not telling mother anything. Anyway, it's not like you're far away from him. He's still in the castle, to be honest he's probably going to die so it doesn't really matter does it. Arya, you talk as if you've seen the world, and the horrors it contains. I was stuck at the Red Keep and was beaten for all the mistakes Robb made-" Arya cut Sansa off. How did she have the nerve to speak to her sister as if she was naiive?

"Mistakes? What mistakes, Sansa? Like the one where he tried his upmost to get me and you back...or where he fought the Lannisters, parents to the 'king' you hate," Sansa could say nothing to Arya's sarcastic reply, "and don't talk to me of seeing the world, dear sister, for you have never been to Harrenhal. You think you got it bad, I suffered and watched my friends suffer too, we were lucky if we were fed. I was beaten and bloodied and I couldn't weep, weeping is a sign of weakness and fear, and from fear brews treachery and betrayal. I would not be seen as a traitor, if I was, I would be beaten some more."

Sansa had nothing to say in reply. Instead, she dropped her gaze and shouted for the guards. Before long, Jory entered Arya's chambers with two other guards. "Come My Lady." He beckoned to Arya. She looked between Sansa and Jory and shook her head. They would not make her move. "If you do not come willingly, I will have to use force." Arya remained silent and stayed seated. Jory cautiously walked over to Arya, aware that she was unwilling to move. He reached out a hand to try and grasp her arm but she was too quick. In a split second, she drew Needle and pointedly aimed it at Jory's chest. "I'm not leaving him...I need to be here if he wakes." Suddenly a strong pair of hands gripped her from behind and her legs dangled as she was lifted into the air, she hadn't noticed the other guards go behind her. She kicked and flailed but to no avail and she was passed to Jory easily as if she was a sack that weighed nothing. "Put me down! No, stop, please! Gendry!..." But he did not stir. With that she was carried from the room, kicking and screaming as she went.

Jory took her to the spare chambers, apologising all the way. Arya liked Jory, he had looked after her family well enough. By the time Arya was in her new chambers, she had stopped shouting and instead went for the silent treatment. Jory looked at her with pity because he knew the bond between Arya and Gendry, he'd seen it. When she continued to say nothing to him, he exited her room and locked it from the outside. He could hear her moving about, like she was pacing.

Arya didn't know what to do with herself, she paced back and forth, arms crossed. She eventually came to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt to bathe, it might help her relax. She had one of her maids to fetch water and told her to put in the metal tub. When that had been done, Arya told the maid to leave, coming across ruder than she meant to. She left, looking slightly affronted, for she had done nothing wrong. Arya quickly stripped herself of clothes and immersed herself into the warmth of the water. It was quite hot but it soothed her muscles which helped her relax. Arya rested her head against the side of the tub, rubbing the crease between her brows to try and rid the headache that was gnawing at her skull. It wasn't working. Eventually, Arya completely submerged herself in the water, the hotness of it scolded her scalp but she could feel it ridding the sweat and dirt from her hair. When she came out of the water, there was knocking at the door. "My Lady Arya, your mother wishes to speak to you." Jory's voice rung out. Arya clambered out the tub and wriggled into her night shirt.

"Tell her to leave!" She shouted back, specifically so Catelyn could hear.

"Arya, let me in. Please, this is childish." Catelyn replied with an impatient tone. Arya scoffed. Says the one who made me move chambers, she thought.

"Fine. Come in." Arya relented. The door unlocked and Catelyn strolled in, all pristine and perfect in her dress. "Thank you, Arya." She glared at her daughter. Catelyn looked about the chamber and her eyes settled on Arya's bed. She went and sat down on it and beckoned Arya to follow. She tentatively walked over and sat down next to her mother, refusing to look her in the eye. "Arya,I know you must be upset but you cannot simply go gallivanting around with this boy. It doesn't look right, he's a smith and you're a highborn. I hope you understand why I have done this, it's for your own good." Catelyn said earnestly, trying to make eye contact with her. Arya shook her head.

"No you haven't, mother. You've done this for you. In case you didn't know, Gendry is heir to the Iron Throne. He will be king someday. You just don't like the fact he's a bastard, do you? You're treating Gendry like you treat Jon and don't pretend you're not. It's all about keeping up appearances with you, isn't it? That's all you care about. Yes, Gendry is a bastard but he didn't choose to be. He didn't ask to be born, yet you act like its his own fault. But I shouldn't be seen walking around with the soon-to-be king because he isn't highborn enough for you...well sorry to disappoint you mother, but Gendry is my best friend and I'm not going to stop being friends with him to keep you happy."

"Arya, please don't bring Jon into this conversation," Catelyn said with disdain,"Gendry isn't king yet, he's still a smith. I know you are close but I'm sorry, this relationship cannot continue. Soon, you will be looking to get married to a Lord and bear his children. How do you think Lord will feel if he knows you've been off doing the crone only knows what with another man before him?" Catelyn tried to reason.

Arya looked at her mother in disbelief, "Mother, mine and Gendry's relationship isn't like that. We're best friends, that's as far as it goes. I would never..." Arya trailed off and shook her head, "I will never marry some highborn ponce that loves himself more than his children. In fact, I won't ever marry, I'll join Gendry's Kingsguard when he is king." Arya turned away from her mother and slipped into her bed. "Goodnight, mother." She wriggled so her legs rammed into Catelyn, forcing her to move. Catelyn got up and shook her head at her daughter, muttering under her breath "seven hells Arya..."

A/N: Hi guys, here's the new chapter. Bit longer (ish) today. Hope you're still enjoying it, please review and let me know what you think. Yep that's right-Sansa's a bitch in this! This chapter was quite fun to write so I hope you find it fun to read. I know exactly what I want to happen in this story so it's just a case of me getting the chapters written and posted. Please review and follow and stuff :) Cheers m'dears!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone, glad you guys seem to be enjoying this. I know some of you are probably thinking where's Ned? You will soon find out, I promise, but probably not in this chapter. I think that this chapter is slightly OC for Arya so I apologise if she comes across differently. Oh and also, I have been doing the characters thoughts and putting he thought, she thought etc afterwards. From now on I'm going to put the thought into Italics just so it is easier to determine what is a thought and what isn't. Hope you enjoy this and thanks to those of you who are still reviewing, it's a great help.

It had come as a shock to the Maester when Gendry had woken. Gendry didn't quite believe it himself. It had been the morning after Arya had been taken away, Maester Luwin had been to get some more medicine but when he returned, Gendry was sitting bleary eyed against the wall behind him. His body ached and his muscles were sore. The pain was less intense than before but still niggled at Gendry and his stomach churned at the prospect of food. Maester Luwin explained to Gendry what had happened and how he had come to be back at Winterfell. It was down to Arya. She'd got him back and had stayed with him until she had been pulled away. For that Gendry was grateful. Gendry insisted that he be allowed to go and find Arya so he could thank her but as soon as he placed his legs on the floor, he collapsed. The Maester gently eased him back into bed. "Trust me, Your Grace, Lady Arya will find you..." Gendry couldn't do anything but nod back.

It seemed that news spread quickly in Winterfell as not half an hour had passed until someone could be heard pounding their way up the stairs outside the chamber. Gendry's head shot up to see an excited looking Arya burst into the room. She dived onto his bed and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're awake, I was so worried! I found you in the Godswood, you were so cold so I brought you back and Luwin said you might have frostbite so I stayed with you but then my mother and sister made me move and wouldn't let me see you and you're finally awake-" Arya realised she was still holding onto Gendry all the way through her speech and quickly released him, thinking he was probably still in pain. She didn't finish what she was going to say and quickly dropped her gaze to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. "It's nice to see you too..." Gendry said in reply with that devilish grin on his face, much reminding her of her own. Suddenly things went slightly awkward, partly because Luwin had stood beside Gendry's bed, watching the entire exchange and partly because of Arya's outburst of...affection? The Maester seemed to realise that he was imposing so he bid them good day and exited the chamber, closing the door as he went. Arya still would not look at Gendry so he coughed lightly to gain her attention. "M'lady Arya, I wanted to thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I would likely be dead or have frostbite. I don't really know what happened but you saved my life and for that I owe you." She looked up then with a smirk on her face, "Ok, you can start saying paying me back by not calling me M'lady and...giving me a place in your Kingsguard when you're king."

"As M'lady commands..." Gendry said in reply. Arya shook her head at the memory of when she had told him her identity and the phrase he had used. He was one for nostalgia.  
"So how do you feel?" She asked, concerned.

"Tired and sore." He replied, meekly.

"How can you be tired? You've slept for days on end! I haven't had much sleep because I've been sitting up here waiting for you to open those eyes of yours! And now you have, all you want to do is sleep. C'mon Gendry, come and get some breakfast with me. It would do the people good to know that their king is safe."

Gendry winced at the word 'king'. He wasn't one yet and he felt that he would never truly be one. "I would come with you Arya but I can't walk. I've already tried."

She huffed and exited the room and Gendry called out to her, she didn't come back. After about ten minutes Arya returned with two bowls of broth and some bread for them both. "I'm eating with you." She said and sat down on his bed. Arya handed him a bowl and it smelt divine. He quickly ate it, eager for more. Arya hadn't touched hers and had a sad look on her face. "Arya, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Why did you do that to me Gendry?" She looked at him with pure sadness. Gendry knew what she was asking about and didn't have the stomach to get into an argument with her. He knew they would have to talk about it. "I-um-I didn't-I didn't mean to. I had too much wine and I got drunk. I don't think when I'm drunk. I promise that I will never do that to you again." That was all he could think of and it was true. He'd been stupid and hadn't thought.

"You shamed me in front of my family and the people of Winterfell. I haven't felt more embarrassed in all my life. I'm sorry I slapped you and all, but you made me feel like a...lady." She was looking at him now, and he couldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm truly sorry Arya, I didn't realise it had that much of an effect on you. I will think next time, I promise." Arya smiled at his apology and punched him in the arm. "Stupid bull!"

"Ouch!" Gendry rubbed his arm, "what was that for?"

Arya shrugged, "I don't know, seemed like the right thing to do." She giggled and he smiled. They were relaxed in each others company again. She told Gendry everything that had been happening in Winterfell and the news of the dragon queen in Mereen. He didn't really pay attention but just watched her lips and nodded here and there. She had truly lovely lips. Stop it Gendry, you don't even like her like that! She's like a sister to you. Gendry forced his eyes away from her mouth and looked into her eyes instead. That didn't help. "Gendry, you're looking at me funny again..."

He tried to clear his head. "Oh, sorry, daydreaming."

"Am I boring you?" She bit her bottom lip. Her lovely lips, oh, stop it Gendry!

"No, not at all. Go on." Arya went to continue but suddenly her mothers voice rang out, mixed with a mans voice Gendry didn't recognise. They both stopped to listen.

"Is my daughter in there, Jory?" Catelyn asked angrily.

"No My Lady, last I saw her she was down at breakfast." He replied calmly.

"Was she now. Well I've just returned from the hall and Arya wasn't there. She isn't in the training courtyard, nor is she in her new chambers. She wouldn't go anywhere else. Let me in there, Jory, now! She knows I have forbidden it!"

"My Lady, I know Lady Ar-"

"Now Jory!"

"Yes, My lady." Jory turned and slowly pushed the door open to reveal a sleeping Gendry covered in furs. Lady Catelyn glanced around the room and turned to leave when something caught her eye. On Gendry's bedside table were two bowls with the remnants of this mornings broth inside. "Who had the other bowl of broth?" She asked allowed. "Me, My Lady," Jory replied, "the Maester insisted that I keep an eye on Gendry while he went to look after the ravens in the tower so he brought us up breakfast before he went." Catelyn had a sour look on her face when she exited and nothing was said until she was well out of ear shot. Gendry cracked an eye open and looked at Jory, "Thank you." He nodded.

"Where is Lady Arya?" He asked Gendry.

"I'm down here!" A small voice said, emanating from the floor. Jory looked down to see Arya crawling out from under the bed. She wasn't as small as she used to be. When she got out, she quickly hopped to her feet and huffed. "That was close, thank you Jory." He nodded in response. He explained to them why he was outside in the first place, it was because Lady Catelyn had been asking for Arya in the hall, so he came to warn them of her coming. He got there just in time, it seemed. "I will leave you two, My Lady, be wary of your mother." With that he closed the door and left to train the little lords. Gendry looked at Arya. "Arya, what is going on with you and your mother?"

A/N: So this chapter is a bit crap I know, but I don't why I just found it difficult to write. Hope you guys are still enjoying this. If you feel like it, then please drop me a review. Next chapter should be up soon! :) Oh and also, I know you guys were hoping for some big apology from Gendry but in my head, he isn't very good with words and I don't want to give too much away, but I think that will come into play later in the story. Cheers guys.


End file.
